Pandora
Amy Pelham is the sister of Ryan Pelham. By day, she is the co-owner of E-Line Solutions, a media company. By night, however, she goes by Pandora, member of the G-Kings crew, and general rabble rouser. Background Amy Pelham grew up in a good family household for most of her life. She moved to New York City when she was around eight years old, from Missouri. Her father was a detective that transferred to work for the NYPD. And aside for dealing wih her older brother Ryan, life was pretty mundane - until a case of her father's became too personal and her mother was killed. Once the shock died down, Amy started acting out, especially as a teenager. She fell in with bad crowds in high school, and actually started to rebel to the level of joining a local gang. Petty theft, muggings, and delinquency were habitual with her at this point, and no matter what her brother and father tried to do to set her straight, it didn't seem to work. She was on a path of self destruction. That was until one night when a simple graffiti tag she was supposed to cover over a turf war in Brooklyn turned into something more violent. She and a few others found themselves in another gang's territory and the guns started firing. Amy was hit and if it weren't for the cops showing up to break up the violence, she would have been dead on the street. After that, she decided to change her life and once out of the hospital, she actually started to try and do well in her classes, and she excelled. Afterwards, Amy made her way to college for Business Management and was on a straight and narrow path that her family was proud of. Her brother decided to join the cops, like her father. She interned with an advertising agency, and eventually went from job to job, looking for the right fit in the business until a friend and herself opened their own media company called E-Line Solutions. The company did ad space designs for print, web, and television, and its doing moderately well. While those in the outside world don't know her, others in finance and business learned that Amy and her co-owner are ones that play hardball with their advertising campaigns. As competition grew more fierce, she decided to fight fire with fire and turned to those she used to know - her old gang. Suddenly there were reports of certain agencies going up in arson and being broken into with some of their information either missing or destroyed. She was never questioned. Also at this time, her powers appeared. Its still uncertain exactly how they did, and a mutation was questioned, but there was no X gene ever found. At first it was hard for her to handle, as devices within a certain proximity of her would either start acting up strangely or simply die. Her co-owner and friend decided it would be best if she didn't enter the office at that point, since she was somehow messing with all of the computers near her. Amy took this time to try and sort out what was going on and learn how to control her abilities. It wasn't the easiest road, but she's gotten it to the point where computers don't spontaneously destroy themselves whenever she was around. She then discovered how to manipulate these powers of hers for information, and even money. It couldn't have happened any sooner. The higher ups from that old gang of hers came knocking on her door. They did a favor for her, they wanted something in return. Amy was hesitant to tell them of her abilities, but was somehow able to provide a large financial 'gift' to them via messing psionically with ATM machines. Eventually, they learned of her powers and wanted her back in with them. At first Amy was unsure, but she realized that she did miss the old life of being rebellious, dealing with the underground, and causing chaos on the streets. So, she agreed under her own terms: Her company couldn't be touched and she'd help when possible, but wasn't going to be a street thug, she demanded a higher position. So, she became the main source of intel for the gang, providing them with intel on locations, people, and items that they were looking for. None of the street soldiers ever saw her face, unless she was needed to go in and personally screw with a security system, and she went under the handle of Pandora. With the old thrill back, Amy let her co-owner handle most of the work of the company so she could moonlight with her crew. The woman eventually learned to hack into computers, making a name for herself, via her handle, on the internet, and would do favors for many unsavory types if they had enough cash payment to provide. Although at times, she has gotten involved in fire-fights again, but always seemed to disappear whenever supers would swoop in to stop the scene. Now she seems to be taking this to a new personal level, wanting to spread chaos and anarchy. Since her rejoining the group with her powers, the gang is now more powerful than most others. They no longer run on the streets over silly turf wars and only turf wars. They're now reaching into the darker underground of weapon and drug trade, dealing with politicians and making their competition disappear, and even getting the dirt on other local businesses, cops, and assembly men. They've become wealthy and are starting to feel what power is like. Personality *'Blunt' - Amy is a blunt person by default. It was how she was raised with her father being a detective and a main influence over her life when she was younger. She can sugar coat things and beat around the bush if times require it, but by default, she will automatically always say what she wants in the quickest and most straight manner possible - even if she'll regret it later. *'Charismatic' - Amy is charismatic in nature. It not only help to get people on her side and persuade them towards certain stories and scenarios, but definitely helps in a work environment where she needs that charm and charismatic nature to get clients to do business with her. Still, she appears to be charming in nature to those around her. *'Doesn't Like To Kill' - If the situation calls for it, then Amy will shoot to kill. But most of the time, she doesn't. She understands that there is no black and white, and there are many grey areas in life, so her enemies may have their faults, but have redeeming factors to. Overall, she understands that people are human and make mistakes and bad choices. This could be seen as a weakness to some to take advantage of. But it goes hand in hand with the respect aspect of hers. Such as, when dealing with cops, she will try not to kill them, understanding they have families and lives, and are only doing their job... Even if she doesn't like it. *'Loner' - After her mother's death, Amy's always felt alone in the world. Her father now had to work harder and suppress his emotions and her brother because detached from her. She wasn't much of the social type growing up either. So, Amy often dealt with herself and sticks that way today. While she may deal with others in the crew and work with them, she wouldn't consider them friends. The woman doesn't like dealing with matters of the heart either, whether it be family or romance. *'Neutral Chaotic' - Amy revels in chaos. She likes getting people to think about their lives and actions, seeing them squirm with the small and safe box they've cornered themselves into. She likes to make people think. There is no black and white, or good versus evil, in her book in the entire scheme of things, just small battles that you have to overcome and consider on a daily basis. She understands corruption, silence, conformity, and the comforts of it, and likes to shake things up a bit to change people out of their habits and see the other side for a change. But, this doesn't make her evil. When someone is trying to get something good done, depending on how she feels, she may join in on that side of the battle. Chaos has no color. Chaos has no master. It controls all in the bigger picture of things and that is what she tries to get across. *'Patient' - Despite all the flaws in her personality, Amy is ever the patient one... Unless she needs to rush to get something done in a timely manner. She knows that sometimes waiting is best to get what she needs and when it comes to teaching the new-blood, Amy usually gets them all, because she can tolerate their bullshit the most before wanting to punch them in the face. Her fuse may be long, but there certainly is a point where it grows too short, and sometimes certain words, or attitudes just throw her patience out the window. *'Manipulative' - Amy can be cold, nosy, and demeaning to those she doesn't know or trust. On top of that, with her charismatic nature, she can be manipulative in certain situations where she needs something from someone. Her powers play a role in this personality trait of hers, because once she's able to find dirt on someone, or any information on them that she can use for blackmail, she suddenly feels that she has the upper hand and will use it to her advantage. In this light, she is also smart and cunning. *'Rebellious' - First and foremost, Amy doesn't like authority. She hates it. Whether its with family or the law, she doesn't like listening when people direct and order her to do something because they deem it 'safe', 'orderly', or the right thing to do. She is a woman on her own path and likes to go things alone. The only reason she deals with Adrian and the other higher-ups of the G-Kings is because there is no force, no 'because I said so' excuses and there is respect shown to her. This rebelliousness also stems from having an overbearing older brother for most of her life, and a father in the NYPD. She's a big girl, she can do things on her own without needing help... So she thinks. *'Respect' - Growing up with a family who are members in the NYPD, and also dealing with the G-Kings, has taught her that there is nothing greater than showing respect towards others and receiving it in return. When dealing with police, most of the time she won't fire her gun, and even when dealing with certain vigilantes and supers - because then she'll know that with the respect broken, she'll become a prime target. Although, if someone were to not show her respect, she has no qualms showing them what she really thinks. *'Self Preservation' - You know that saying about cowards living to see another day? Amy completely believes in that saying. She doesn't mind ratting out a comrade or leaving them to get busted by a cop, or taken in by a vigilante, as long as she can weasel her way out of the situation herself, being able to see another day. Her first rule is to look after number 1, herself, above anyone else. This also includes friends, but there is a fine point when it comes to family. *'Thrill Seeker' - When she was younger, Amy would love hearing the stories her father would tell of his most dangerous and exciting cases. As she got older, this enthusiasm for adventure continued... It just skewed a little. She regularly puts herself in dangerous scenarios, challenging fate and luck, whenever she's out moonlighting with the G-Kings. Guns, car chases, explosions, and proving she's a big girl with a thick hide. Amy loves it all. Powers Amy is able to communicate with certain technological devices, which are mostly anything that has a computer component to it.She may not be able to control a toaster psionically, but she can control things like computers, smartphone cellphones, certain GPS systems, ATMs, and PDAs. The link is psionic in nature, with no touch necessary, and any computer within a 150 foot radius from her location. She can sense the electronic devices if they're nearby and hone in on which one to access. She is able to control them, input and read data - even the best hidden in those files, and dictate commands all through the link of hers. Having a knowledge of computers also helps her powers a bit, as it gives her an idea of what she's looking for and what to do with the data she's receiving. She is able to read the incoming information through the link at extreme speeds and it requires a bit of concentration on her part (depending on the actual system she's trying to connect with). While she can read, communicate, and link with the electronic devices, she herself cannot act as a computer. Although her power makes it great for erasing police records. Skills Amy has a college Bachelors degree in Business Management, which has helped her get into the business industry, and her experience has helped her the rest of the way. She is naturally very charismatic, and is able to manipulate it with people to get them to like her and her words. Due to her past history with that gang of hers, she's learned the basics of hand-to-hand combat, but its nothing exceptionally skilled or graceful. She is also very streetwise and aware of her surroundings wherever she may go, and has experience with numerous types of weaponry from simple butterfly knives to semi-automatic machine guns, due to what she'd be using when running with them. Her powers have made her gain interests in computer to the point where she can understand them. She is able to build, fix, customize, infiltrate, and even hack a computer even without a psionic link being available. This knowledge also caries over to other bits of technology, such as smartphones, and other computerized devices. While she may not know the inner workings as well as an actual computer, she does have a genuine interest in technology that she can link up with and use remotely. Boons Amy has numerous contacts in both the business world and on the street that she has access to when it comes to information and assistance for certain situations. She also has the access to her personal company: E-Line Solutions, that she co-owns with a friend of hers. There are resources and links available through the company that help her. Finally, due to her power, she is never seen without her custom built top of the line laptop. Sometimes she uses it for work, and other times she uses it to interface and link for ulterior means and motives, but there is a bit of security within that laptop that she doesn't feel safe without. Flaws First and foremost, Amy has an extreme fear of spiders since she was a child. She's never had a bad encounter with one, but they creep her up to a horrifying extreme that she'd rather run away from one than swat it. While an irrational fear, others get a kick out of it, especially torturing her with it. Naturally, she's a self preservationist and her number one rule is to look after number one. She has no qualms about selling out a friend or ditching them for the cops as long as she could get away. While not the most honorable thing to do, there is that saying about no honor amongst thieves... The woman is also a rebel by heart, which tends to get her in trouble often. She tends to go against authority figures and not listen to them, deciding to make her own decision in her own stubborn way. When it comes to her power, it is purely psionic in nature, so any high powered psionic that is able to penetrate her mind is able to scramble her concentration and thoughts as she's trying to link to an electronic device. Also, any sort of electro-magnetic signal or pulse will disable her, much like it would a machine. It'll mostly cause her mental pain and go up in severity from there, depending on the intensity of it. Finally, she needs to be able to concentrate while linking to a machine. This concentration means that most of her outside thought and awareness is lowered. This is why she usually works in teams, to help watch her back while she's linked. G-Kings History/Membership The G-Kings started as a bunch of underprivileged kids from Greenwood, Brooklyn, all banded together. They grew up in broken households, had little money, and little opportunity to get anywhere in life. After the forming of the gang, the teens had something to look to, each other, as a family in a world that was vastly changing around them. As the neighborhoods changed to cater to the wealthy, their neighborhood, and community, was left in the dust to rot and crumble. It started small, but as years passed, they gained more members in their ranks from the area. One member stood out, Amy. She wasn't from Greenwood, but neighboring Park Slope, which was a rather affluent area. At first, she wasn't trusted, especially with her family being linked to the police. So, she had to prove herself more than others. That proof came when she committed armed robbery of a late night fast food restaurant and was able to get away with around $250 in cash, also being able to evade arrest afterwards. This was all at the tender age of sixteen. Eventually as the gang swelled, they gained the attention of neighboring gangs. What started as a brotherhood soon became a full out gang as they started to resort to drug peddling, turf wars, muggings, and graffiti tagging as often as they could. They also became big enough to warrant the police's attention. After a turf war w ent wrong and guns started blazing one night in Greenwood, the police arrived to break up the fighting before innocent people were hurt. Four were hospitalized for injuries, including Amy, and five were pronounced dead after the scene. The head of the G-Kings, decided that the gang shouldn't continue down that dark path like most other gangs went. It was time they went back to their roots. The G-Kings refocused their efforts back into trying to support and bring light to their local community. Rather than deal with turf wars, they decided to look after their own again, as they had originally planned, and returned to being the protectors of Greenwood. Although, when high end investors would come knocking and try to force people out of their rent stabilized apartments, the G-Kings would act. Sometimes with threats, fists, and other times with actual guns. Amy had missed this entire shift, as she was hospitalized, and then set off to college, away from the life with her old crew. As time passed, the G-Kings reputation went from low-life thugs to young revolutionaries, trying to make their voices heard against the greed and power that the corporate world wanted to change, especially in Brooklyn. This gained the attention of a wealthy businessman named Adrian Hernandez. Adrian was from the streets of Brooklyn, and ran a company that helped to fund and research alternative energy sources to use. He had that revolutionary voice within his heart, but whenever he would try to talk to corporate investors and at charities about helping to maintain communities the way they were for their unique heritage instead of changing them to strip malls, people wouldn't listen. That was when he finally gave up and went to the G-Kings for help. Adrian offered his resources to the gang if they would help stir up trouble to get certain points across - with force. Adrian wanted a revolution, to make his corporate brothers shake in fear at the people they overlooked and brushed aside for years. He wanted a revolution of the people and the streets. The G-Kings agreed and new recruitment began with their new banner and purpose... As well as funding. Adrian wasn't just a businessman with new ideas who'd sit behind a desk though. He is often found within the ranks of the crew, with a gun, and ready to go out there and bring about change actively with those who back him up. He understands the respect of the streets, and there's no better respect than seeing your boss ready to take a bullet with you during a fight. A few years later, Amy came knocking back on their door, looking to have some of her corporate competition silenced - with no idea of the gang's change. Afterwards, they had informed her of all that changed, of how they wanted her back in the crew too. There were so many new recruits, that getting some old blood back in will help keep the old essence of the gang alive. It would also be great for training. She missed the thrills, and was genuinely curious of this Adrian Hernandez who was funding them, so she re-joined, but with a higher rank than a street soldier. Amy was corporate intel since she had her nose in PR matters often with different companies. She went under the alias of Pandora and was mostly known only by her voice through a cellphone as she would call members on secure lines and give them tasks, or inform them of any activity. The newer members started to think that Pandora wasn't real, that she was probably one of Adrian's secretaries giving out orders, but even he had no idea who she was, as she tried to stay behind the scenes and little information was given to him about her. A meeting eventually happened, and Adrian recognized not her face immediately, but her voice, as he had dealt with her company when seeking advertisement campaigns for his own. Two business experienced people within the gang, who were also on the streets. Immediately, Adrian took to a liking to Amy and he eventually discovered her technopathic powers. Rather than just leave her as an intelligence enigma, he wanted her to be a face for the gang as well - which was mostly to show that other people who had corporate interests were on the side of the G-Kings revolution and not exploiting them, as some whispered about Adrian. Still not a street soldier, she quickly rose to the higher ranks of the crew, still handing out orders, intel, and training the new blood. When not, and when she's needed, she's seen out on the streets handling sensitive missions that only the old blood knows how to handle. So, the gang is going strong with this new shift as they gain intel on crooked politicians, helping lower income communities not be pushed aside, and also bringing a fire fight when construction starts to "re-image" poor neighborhoods. Those in more poorer parts of the five boroughs know of the G-Kings, even though they mostly work out of Brooklyn and lower Queens. Their message is spreading, and now their graffiti tags are being seen on the streets again, but not by gang-bangers, but by community members who want a revolution and change. Wanted Characters Adrian: Leader of the G-Kings crew, and respected businessman of his own. Adrian is a character that has much diversity to him, going from sitting in conference rooms to rolling out with his gang in the evening. Many things about this character can be negotiated and changed upon inquiry. Crew Members: The G-Kings are a street level gang of rag-tag members of mostly humans but have some powered people within their ranks. Looking to be empowered in numbers and get a little chaos going while also blowing shit up and causing mayhem? Why not try it out? Anyone who is interested in apping, please send me a @mail or page. I'm more than willing to discuss things out :) Soundtrack *'Views on society:' Whoibe - "Troubled Times" Mindless Self Indulgence - "You'll Rebel To Anything (As Long As It's Not Challenging)" *'Views on Relationships:' Mindless Self Indulgence - "Pay For It" Melody Gardot - "Your Heart is as Black as Night" Kains Island - "Raven Black" *'Views on Herself with the G-Kings:' Freezepop - "I Am Not Your Gameboy" The Ting Tings - "Standing in the Way of Control" The Prodigy - "Their Law" The Prodigy - "Colours" Killa Kela - "Get A Rise" Gym Class Heroes - "Guilty As Charged" These New Puritans - "We Want War" *'Views on Her Family:' Vast - "Touched" Vast - "I Don't Have Anything" Placebo - "Running Up That Hill" Guy Valarino - "Innocence" More to come... Logs Including Pandora 2010-08-15: Blood Runs Thick - Ryan meets up with his sister, Amy, and discusses family matters and a potential problem. 2010-08-20: On The Wrong Side of the River - The G-Kings try to take care of business in Gotham, but Batman swoops in and stops the action. 2010-08-21: Stopping Traffic - Amy ends up running into Roy while trying to make a simple drop off, and everything suddenly goes horribly wrong. Category:Original Character